opposed are not that different
by lover of books and movies
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the heads, there are new students and a new villian. Two of the students are just like Draco and Hermione, but together. will the gangs live to see the end of this new war and will Dramione finally be together. plz read frist hp fic
1. meeting the group

I was sitting on the train, I was going to my new school Hogwarts. Do get me wrong the school and people shall be great. It that I am leaving my five best friends Eric, Mike, Sarah, Jess , and Amelia . They know I was a witch and a different one at that, I have powers. The whole group has powers. See I have a bad family life. I am adopted and they didnt want kids. My real family I have two brothers, their names are Grant and Logan (you well met them later). Logan and I are tiwns and Grant's is our older brother (that falled the 11th grade and now i our class)

Back to story 

There I was sitting on the train I was between Grant (my awesome, stupid big brother) and Wesley (my awesome, over-protective, acts like a brother, friend). I was reading Appointment with Death by Agatha Christie. Also I was listening to my iPod (with one earpiece only in). Wes was listening to my iPod with the other earpiece. He had his arm on my shoulder. My head was on his chest. He was arguing with Grant about why the leaders out of our group were chosen. Zack and I were the heads. I was the good choose and Zack was the wild card.

Grant was sit arguing with Wes. His back was to the window side of us. My feet were in his lap. Zack was on the floor half asleep, I could tell because I would hear a 'whatever', or 'jerk' once and awhile. Also he could because he was hitting my arm. Logan (my over-protective, sports loving, awesome twin) was sitting next to Zack. He was adding to the boys' disagreement.

Bex and Hannah were sitting on the sit next to Logan. They both have iPods at maximum volume and reading teen star (or whatever). They were the basely blondes, plastics, or barbies of the group.

"I think I should have made leader." Grant said .

"Yea... no that would have not worked," me and Logan. "We love you and all bro, but you are not really a leader. Sorry but it's true. Beside Doyle (group supervisor) wants 'house unity'" I added.

"Thanks Logan and Carmen, you are the best family someone could ask for." Grant said joking.

"We know" said Logan and he laughed.

At that I heard laughing at the door. I turned to the door and a boy about our age (17). He looked like he played Quittish. He was pretty handsome, with blue jeans on and a green t-shirt on it was a silver snake. Zack was rounding on the floor laughing. Probably about what the poor boy said.

"hi my name is Draco Malfoy, I am the Head Boy, and I play seeker for Sythern." He said smirking at me. A girl next to him punched him on the arm. "Ouch and this Hermione Granger, she is the Head Girl, also the class bookworm, and that about it." He added.

Hermione was about our age. She had burette hair. She had bagger red t-shirt with a lion on it and yellow jeans on. I heard something like 'that is what you need to wear Granger,' he said pointing to me.

(Draco POV) about 5 mins ago

"Hermione we had to go meet the new group leaders." I said walking into her room on the train. Potter and Weasel were looking at me weird. "What are you jealous that I living with Granger this year."

"No, you called Hermione by her first name," said Potter.

Did I Great, it bad enough that I like her, but to show, just kill me now

"I'm patients is a good for you," said Hermione. "Bye Ron, see ya Harry."

"Weasel and Potter," I said and doing a half way.

"You could be nicer to them," said Hermione when we left.

"Yes I could, but it's not fun. You could also dress nicer to show that you're a girl you know." I said

"Whatever, jerk. Also go to hell." She said walking faster.

"Only if you come, too," I whispered.

We got to the door of the newbie's room. I opened the door and looked around to the right where two girls. They were small for their age. The blonde one (Bex) had a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. The dirty-blonde long hair one (Hannah) had a red t-shirt and jeans with a yellow lion on it.

I looked down on the floor; there were two boys on the floor. He had blonde hair that was buzzed cut, (Logan) had a blue long sleeved t-shirt with a raven on it. He had black jeans on. He was crossed-legged looking across the room.

The boy (Zack) next to him was half-asleep. He was lying on the flooring hitting a girl (Carmen) hand that lay against the bench next to them. He was very tall, with blonde hair that was long. He had and mumbled things. I heard him say 'jerk', 'I hate you', and (I swear to God and all things holy) 'Carmen'. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with yellow designs on them.

The girl he was hitting was sitting on the bench. She was between two boys. Her face was turned away from me. She had chestnut hair with a blue and red stripe near her face. She was wearing a green short sleeved t-shirt with a long sleeved gray t-shirt under it, also dark skinny jeans with green and silver snake on it.

I could tell she was smart, because of the fact she was reading a book. Her head was on a boy's chest and listening to an iPod with her. Yes I know what an iPod is I am not the dumb one. His arm was on her shoulder (0f cause the girl I probably would date has a boyfriend). He had a short-sleeved t-shirt with blue raven on it, also blue jeans on. The girl's feet were on a boy. He had a green long sleeve t-shirt above it was a sliver short sleeve t-shirt a snake on it. He had dark green jean. He looked like the blue floor boy. All the boys were arguing about something.

The girl said something like 'Yean... no blah blah blah we love you and all bro, but blah blah.'

When green boy (Chris) said that Logan and Carmen are the best family that someone could have. I just have to laugh, and the girl turns up to look at me. She looked at me (she looked a little like Logan and green boy) and she hit her 'boyfriend' and green boy. The red boy saw that she moved and sit up. He hit Logan and Logan looked up at us. The girls were not paying attention so the floor boys hit them. They looked at us and one of them (Anna) started to check me out. 'not in a million year would it happen for you. I have to say that I would date your friends there, they are pretty. One of them like Hermione smart, but she is in the right house so I could date her. Beside Hermione could never like me, she hates me (A/n that what he thinks). Also why is red boy laughing on the floor. O said something dumb one.'

"hi my name is Draco Malfoy, I am the Head Boy, and I play seeker for Sythern." I said smirking at Carmen. That did not go over with the boys in the group. They all looked like they were going to bite my head off. Hermione then hit me in the arm. "Ouch and this Hermione Granger, she is the Head Girl, also the class bookworm, and that about it." I added. "happy" I whispered to her. "'Mione that is what you should wear," I whispered to her and pointed to Carmen.

"you know what Malfoy, go die in a hole. Then go to hell and then go die in a hole again (A/N this is what my friend says)!" she yelled a little to loud.

Nobody POV

"That was weird" said Zack and Carmen.

"not to be mean, but why are you here," said Grant yelling.

"We are here to meet the new heads and the people in our house," said Hermione in a matter of fact way.

"Well then, I am Carmen Summers, Head Girl of the group. I am going to be in Sythern I play softball, also I play basketball." She said smirking the Sythern smirk.

"I Zack David Booth, I play football, baseball, swimming, alittle golf and basketball. I am the Head Boy and I am in Gryffindor. Also I hate when people call me names, for example red boy." Zack said.

"What... how... do you read my mind," said Draco.

"We have more power then a normal witch or wizard. I can control the elements, see." Said Carmen and on her left hand was a huge ball of fire. On her right was a ball of water. "Zack can read people's mind, well that everyone but me. I can control it."

"I can control people's thought. Well everyone that is not a Summers or Zack." Wesley said.

"I can change into almost anything, see."Grant smirk, Grant changing in a dog, then a cat, and then back to himself.

"I have super strength and Bex has speed. Also Hannah can move things with her mind," said Logan acting like it was a normal thing.


	2. at the school

School (Great Hall First Day) Zack POV

"I would like you student to meant the witches and wizards of St. Charles in America," Said Dumbledore to the whole school. Everyone clapped.

"So you guys ready this it. we had to show the Brits why America is the best country for everything." Me and Carmen said. we all were wearing jeans and the color of house and the symbols of the house on our shirt. we also had tennis shoe that show our moods.

"Hell ya," said the group " we have to show them way rock and roll was born in the U.S.A."

"K then, go, Grant ." I said.

Grant changed in a tiger. He roared and all the students turned to us.

"This is it, go" Carmen said.

Grant run down ¾ of the way as a tiger. Then he longed jumped in the air he changed back to a human. His back was facing the teachers.

"Bex, Hannah your turn, good luck," said Carmen.

They run down to the stage and did a back flip off the stage. They landed before the stair backs to the teachers.

"Your turn, Boys," said Carmen.

Wesley and Logan run about 15 feet in front of the girls. They run again about 5 feet in front of the girls. They did a front flip over then and land. Wesley behind Anna, Logan behind Hannah, they moved their body so they were facing the middle of the group.

"you ready, Feary (Carmen for people that are a little slow)," I asked.

" I am ready as ever," Fear said.

then me and her ran down the hall in to the room doing backflips and flips all the way down the all of the room. we land on the stairs with her in front of me. we when in the middle of the groups. Then I got up to speak.

. "Hey there Hogwarts I'm Zack Booth and this is Carmen Summers." I grabbed Fear's arm and helped her up. We are the Heads of this little group and you better be ready to rock. Our country made all types of music and we know it all. Rock and Roll, hip hop, country, jazz and more," I said.

(Draco's POV)

"wow that was great." I told Carmen as she came over to the Sythern table.

"Thanks me and Zack was working on for about a hour." She smirked.

"this is Pansy and Blaise." I said pointing my two best friends. People thought that Pansy liked me, but it was not like that. She is a really close friend of mine.

"Hey, I'm Carmen Summers and this is my brother Grant Summers." She said smiling.

"i love you runners," said Pansy pointing to floor.

"our what, o our tennis shoe i get it, thanks i guess," said a confused Grant.

"My brother ladies and getlemen the world less bright person in the world," Carmen said.

"hey that hurts right here," said Grant, and everyone started laughing

We sit and talked about how the school year worked is like. Also about our family and friends, we learned that the Summers were a pureblood family. Carmen was adopted by a family that acted like she was a maid not their kid or a really person. the only reason she was adopted was her family thought she would be safe with a muggle family. Also that Grant's family life was hard, like mine was. His father was hardly there and his mother was nice but did not like kids. We all were glad that Potter killed You-Know- Who.

Then we all left to our rooms. Chris and Carmen were on the 2nd floor, were the new group common room. The school set up an area for them. Pansy and Blaise went to the Sythern common room. I went to the Heads Office. On my way out, I thought that there was something weird about how Pansy and Chris act when they left. They were acting like they were in love.


	3. Chapter 3

hey there this is an author's note;

i would like to say that u do not own harry potter. i have read all the books. Also all the new characters for the story i have know for along time, i took so of the thing i like about them and my other friends and put them all together. so i my friends that i told can read this dont get an ideas from this,(Hannah is the only name that I use that is a friend name because I told her I would so she better read and reviewing this story. Also liking it!) i do hope that you read and review my story. if i spelled something wrong tell me about. as review the story. it may not look like it but it will be a Draco and Hermoine story


	4. common rooms and falls to the ground

Hermione's POV

"that was awesome," I told Zack as he walked to the table.

"Thanks it was fun to practice it with our band," said Zack. His friend (Hannah) sat next to Ron and Harry. He sat next to me and Ginny. "O sorry this is Hannah Marie Jones (A/N I was watch Torchwood when think of names) and I am Zack David Booth (A/N Doctor Who actor name and Bones character this time) who are u all. All I know who's who is Hermione and the one and only Harry Potter. We all heard about u and Voldemort in the U.S u should a big hero (sarcasm). Our group saves the world weekly. So good for u, u killed a big bad. We have killed 50 in the last month and close Hellmouths" Zack added before starting to eat.

Hannah just started to eat too, because she know that was what was going to happen. Also she was use to Zack making fun of people by using what they did against them. The others were speechless. Ron had his mouth open and some food came out.

"Thank god u guys are not fan I did not want more," said Harry after a min. "this is Ron, Ginny Nevile, and Lavender Ron's girlfriend."

"Hey" said Hannah closing Ron's mouth. "Sorry, I hate it when people mouths are open with food in it."

"That true," said Zack laughing "she usually hits the person tho."

"Hey, that mean Zack but who is that boy at that table," said Hannah kickin Zack in the leg, then she pointed to the Hufflepuff table.

"o that Cedric Diggory (A/N yes ladies he is alive in this one o and Hannah u owe me)

He is in 7th year like us all and he is a totally womanizer. He the man whore of our year, well expect for Malfoy," I said pointing to him flirting with Carmen at their table, "and it looks like he have his eyes on the new girl," said Lavender.

Cedric look over at us. He waved at Hannah and winked. (A/N god kill me now, Hannah u **really** owe me)

"He's cute," said Hannah.

"wow Hannah it the second day we left America and you all ready looking for a new boyfriend, what about Trevor, Daniel, Chad u forget about them already, that sad," said Zack and Hannah hit him again.

"so back to real life, so how do u guys like Hogwarts so far," I asked

"O it swell (sarcasm), new teachers to get on bad sides with and new kids for our new reps," said Zack.

"so is it true Zack that your in a band," asked Lavender flirty.

"Yea me, Fear aka Carmen and the boys are in a band together, we sing mostly what song we feel at that time. Hannah and Bex are the backup dancers, sometimes guitars when we need them. Also when me or fear are tired they sing," he said.

"whats.. the.. the.. bands name," Nerville asked nervously i think he was afaird of Zack.

Oh, it Elements," said Hannah.

"that cool u guys should play when the parents and friends comin in like a month for the weekend" Said Ginny.

"What the parents are coming, wtf we just got away from them," said Hannah, "dammit, wait **all** the parents, no that means the Summers' parent and fear's adopt parents. We have to make sure our friends come to then, except Cams friends I can feel that something bad is going happen," Hannah added.

At that we ate in silence and left to our rooms. I went to the House Rooms that were on the 7th floor that I shared with Draco. 'wait when I did I start calling Malfoy Draco, great even in my mind I tell myself that I like him.'

"Hey Hermione, I just want to tell u that I will not tell who u like, I promise," Zack whispered to me on the way with Hannah to their new rooms.

'I forget that he could read mind that great, just great.' Harry and the others went to the Common Room.

Zack POV the common room

" Hey guys, " said Wesley in a happy like in the scary too happy way. He and Grant were on a blue colored couch in the common room. Fear lying on the green couch and Logan was on a yellow couch.

"K who is it this time john u are scaring the group with the happiness usually u are all melody," said Bex walking in the room thought the painting and sit next to Wes on one of the couches.

"her name is Cho. She is in our grade and in Logan's house," said Wes.

"so this is our new home for the next months," I said sit next to Fear on the couch. She had her legs on my lap.

"I guess so how are the rooms going, hey John grab the folder next to u and hand it to me," said Fear.

"But I have to get up to gave it to u, use your powers Hannah to give it to sis," said Wes throw the book to Hannah and she used her powers (move things with their mind) to send to her.

"thank you _Hannah _you're a good friend. will looks like it were are staying with our house mates, that makes Wes and Bex and so on. Wait what no.. the leader have to share a room," Fear said.

"What," I said and look over Cam's shoulder and read out loud:

**Welcome to Hogwarts School,**

**Your few new students will be in the advances classes this year. Also you will be live with the other member in your group that is in your house. The heads will but sharing a room with each others . That means that Mr. Booth and Ms. Summer will be sharing a room. Ms. Jones and Mr. Grant Summers well have to share rooms together then. There is also a common room, a movie room, and band room. The band room is for your band to practice and got ready for dances. You will only have it if u play for the school dances and things. **

**From**

**Your new Headmaster **

"will then can we see the rooms," said Wes. That was when we spit up into how the room would be. Me and Cam when to see our room to is what it was like, Grant and Hannah when to look in the band room. Wes and Bex when to see what their room was like and Bryce to his room.

**THE ROOM SAME POV.**

In the room was two queen size beds in the room, one was green. The other was red r. Above the beds our first name in our house colors. Mine and Fear's beds were on the right side of the room. In the middle of the room was two couch one green and silver the other red and yellow. Along the walls were like 20 bookshelves. Also a radio and a TV, with a wall of movies and CDs around it, along the wall across the room.

"well they must have know about your love of reading cam," I said.

"and your love of…" Cam was a to said but was stop of a bangin in the wall. "WTF, what is that"

We walked over to the noise and there was a trapdoor behind the bookshelf closer to door. We open the door and there was Hermione and Draco falling on to the floor.

**Hermione and Draco room, Draco POV**

As I walked into the common room of my new home, I was thinking if I dating Carmen could that get Hermione off of my mind, just maybe it would work. She not like Hermione in someways, like her does not smile, but smirks must of the time. Also she the bad girl that some people think is innocent, and great I am never got over Hermione.

The room was like the Gryffindor common room, but the colors were, red, green, yellow, and silver. Around the room was bookshelves, and there was a kitchen. Up the stairs, there was two rooms, one door was blue, and the other purple. I walked up to the blue door and open it. The room was paint green and blue, in the middle of the room was a queen bed. Along the walls was black and white pictures of my friends, also the color ones of the pictures that pansy had of us. See my parents never like have picture hang in my room so Pansy's had all of my pictures.

I heard the common room door open, and so I walked down the stairs. Hermione was look at the book on the shelve when I got down.

"the bookworm is reading again how novel of her, (Gilmore girls alittle)," I said.

"whatever Dr.. I mean Malfoy, can we give it a rest, please," she said, and I nodded.

"so find any good books," I asked walk next to her.

"no, I did find a book called Twilight and it sounds like the worst book ever,( A/N hahaha pay back) it about vamps that spinkle, really who would read that and like it," she said and took a book out and a door open up next to the shelves. We walked to it and opened, it.

"ladies first, Granger," I said and push her though it.

"you are a nancy boy, Malfoy," she said, then she stopped.

"why did you stop walking," I said.

"because there something infornt of this door," she said hitting it.

Then next time I know was that we were both on the ground with Zack and Carmen were looking down at us,

Please, read and review.

Sry it too so long for the ch. I had finals, trips, and a graduate. Also a huge writers block.


End file.
